


Inspector Spacetime: Untitled Fanfiction

by AtLeastIWasHere



Category: Inspector Spacetime
Genre: Gen, General, Humor, No Slash, No Spoilers, UWSAASTWCATTT, Untitled Web series About a Space Traveller Who Can Also Travel Through Time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 09:24:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/990396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtLeastIWasHere/pseuds/AtLeastIWasHere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Inspector and Piper find themselves in a bit of trouble..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inspector Spacetime: Untitled Fanfiction

**Author's Note:**

> Inspector Spacetime:Untitled Fanfiction, because I haven't yet got a name for it. May change, maybe it won't...  
> So, um, first fanfiction on this account. And of this fandom. And this fandom inside the fandom. Fandom Russian Dolls. Or something. Inspector Spacetime. I don’t know.  
> Inspector Spacetime. Sort of based on/inspired by the ‘Untitled Web series About a Space Traveller Who Can Also Travel Through Time’. Because we all know that it’s Inspector Spacetime and anyone who denies it is self-deluded. *cough*  
> And you know, there’s not enough Community-Canon to base a fanfiction on, not really.  
> This chapter was inspired by the prequel episode of Season 2 of UWSAASTWCATTT. Bloody Natives! hehe

“That’s it!” The Inspector declared, pacing around the BOOTH, which was a task unto itself, as really the BOOTH was very, very small. “I am getting a lock!”  
“But Inspector,” Piper said with a frown, jumping back as she narrowly avoided being run into. “Won’t putting a lock on the BOOTH slow down our fleeing time?”  
The Inspector looked at her. “I’ve factored that in, Piper, and by my estimates, we’ll actually be saving time. Rather than spending three minutes telling off the idiotic natives, we can just zip the key in the lock and off we go!”  
“But where would you put it?” Piper exclaimed. “It’s a box!”  
“Padlock.”  
“That wouldn’t work, Inspector. That’s what I’m trying to tell you. The handle is a piece of metal!”  
“I’ll get a chain!” The Inspector told her, after a pause. “And put it here,” he said, gesturing to the top of the BOOTH’s door.  
“But then we couldn’t open it.” Piper pointed out. The Inspector’s face fell.  
Then he perked up again. “Then I’ll put it on the outside!”  
“But then people could just pull the chain and open it themselves.” Piper explained, as if talking to a child.  
The Inspector stopped pacing and leant against the wall of the BOOTH, tapping his chin as he thought. “Then I’ll put a padlock on the chain.”  
Piper sighed. “But Inspector,” She began. “Wouldn’t that defeat the whole ‘saving time’ thing if we have to unlock two locks?”  
The Inspector paused again. “Really Piper, I’m disappointed.”  
“What?”  
“Here I am, trying to improve our travelling, and there you go dashing all my brilliant suggestions.”  
“Well I haven’t even been consulted,” the BOOTH chimed in.  
“Yes, yes, in good time.” The Inspector told her. “But Piper,” he said, looking at his companion, “you really should be more upbeat and positive.”  
Piper opened her mouth to retort, but before she could she was cut off by a sudden jolt, and she was thrown against the Inspector.  
The Inspector pulled her off him and stepped closer to the ‘console’. “BOOTH, what’s going on?” he demanded.  
“Uncertain,” the BOOTH replied.  
“Well find out!”  
“Don’t take that tone with me.”  
The Inspector’s sigh was cut off by another attack.  
The lights flickered suddenly and they were engulfed in darkness.  
“BOOTH?” The Inspector asked, panicked. He put his hand on either side of the phone. “BOOTH?”  
There was no response.  
“Inspector?” Piper asked.  
“Interesting.” The Inspector said, pulling out his optic pocket knife and scanning. “We’ve landed.” He informed her.  
“Landed?” Piper squeaked. “But we weren’t…”  
“Yes, yes Piper, I know. Get with the program. Now.” He reached out and touched the BOOTH’s door. It opened slightly. “The BOOTH is out of power.”  
“But that can’t happen, can it Inspector?”  
“No.” The Inspector said, more to himself than her. He hadn’t taken his eyes of the crack of light from the door. He stood straight. “Let’s go then, Piper, can’t wait around here.”  
And with that he pushed the door open fully and stepped out.


End file.
